Badly Dressed Superhero
by UnholyUnderBoob
Summary: Family Portrait universe. Santana has some serious investigating to do, superhero style! Just a little outtake from the main story. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters. It all belongs to Fox and RIB. Any characters you do not recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Family Portrait universe. Santana has some serious investigating to do, superhero style! Just a little outtake from the main story.**_

_**TWO-SHOT**_

**Part 1/2**

Shelby rubs the back of her neck as she studies her emails, stifling her third yawn of the morning. It's Sunday morning, and all she wants to do is play with her girls and maybe even squeeze in some time to relax before her busy week. She has been inundated with requests from new clients, which means she has a full week of orientation ahead of her. Shelby loves her job, but it's always hard when she gets a new client. Bringing them out of their shell and encouraging them to be honest about their needs can be difficult, and she likes to see them as often as possible in the early stages. Unfortunately, it's extremely difficult to do that with several new clients. She needs to work out a timetable for the next couple of weeks, a timetable that suits not only the new clients, but also her existing clients. Balancing that with a busy home life with three rambunctious girls is going to be very difficult indeed.

"I am... SPARTACUS!"

Shelby rolls her eyes when she hears Santana's loud yell. She sighs. Maybe she deserves a little break from her work. She has, after all, been sitting in front of her computer for over two hours. Pushing her laptop aside, Shelby stands up from the kitchen table and peers out into the hallway, giggling at the sight that greets her. Santana...in her vest and panties...cape dangling from her neck and toy sword held aloft. Insane. Her girl is insane.

"No you're not." Shelby watches as Quinn joins her little sister in the hallway, a stern expression on Quinn's features as she appraises Santana's attire.

"Yes I am," Santana states in a deadly serious tone, "I'm totally Spartacus."

"No," Quinn shakes her head, "you're a badly dressed superhero," she quips.

"Well, you're a butt!" Santana retorts, looking extremely put out by her sister's comment.

"Alright, alright," Shelby says, holding her hands up as she steps forward. "No name calling please," she tells them both, "and, Santana, maybe a little less yelling," Shelby adds. "Brittany is napping and I would prefer it if you didn't wake her up."

"But I'm Spartacus, mama," Santana innocently argues, "he yells his name. It's, like, the rules." Santana's eyes are wide and sincere, and it kinda makes Shelby just want to grab her and hug her for the rest of the day.

"You're not Spartacus," Quinn says matter of factly. "You're Santana. You're in a cape and you lost the rest of your clothes." Shelby frowns when she sees Santana's face fall, the girl's bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. She hates the look on any of her little ones.

"Oh no, Santana!" Shelby animatedly exclaims, gasping loudly as she holds her hand over her heart. Both Santana and Quinn's heads whip around when they hear the anguish in their mama's voice, "someone stole your clothes!" Shelby leans against the wall and sighs sadly, shaking her head with faux irritation. "Who would do that?!" Quinn stares at Shelby as though the woman is completely insane, but one quick, stern glance from her mama ensures that she keeps her mouth well and truly closed.

"It's okay, mama," Santana reassures her, crossing the hallway as quickly as she can without running. "Don't be sad, mama," Santana whispers, tenderly patting Shelby's arm.

"Ugh...if only we knew someone who could get your clothes back," Shelby sighs. She's somewhat proud of herself for the acting performance she's giving. Her old drama teacher would be proud! "Someone who is _super_ enough to take on this case," Shelby hints. She watches as Santana's eyes widen and flash with realization.

"That's me!" Santana excitedly exclaims, "_I'm_ a superhero, mama! I'll find the clothes!" Shelby gasps,

"yes! You a_re_ a superhero, aren't you?" Shelby grins. "We're so lucky that you're here," Shelby tells her sincerely. "Will you take the case for mama, my sweet girl?"

"I'll do it, mama!" Santana tells her with a serious nod.

"Well thank you, my little superhero!" Shelby cheers. "I'm such a lucky mama."

"You're _real_ lucky," Santana agrees. "This is a big case, mama." Shelby chuckles lightly,

"It sure is, cutie," she agrees. "Now, do you think Bugs maybe saw who took them?" Shelby questions. Santana's eyes widen,

"I'll go ask him!" Shelby watches as Santana all but flies out of the room, smiling adoringly at her retreating girl as she rushes upstairs to interrogate her stuffed toy.

"Come with me," Shelby states to Quinn as she makes her way into the living room. She spots Santana's clothes straight away and picks them, stuffing them underneath the coffee table. "Your sister has a very active imagination," Shelby states as she moves a toy box and places it in front of the table to hide the clothes. "Sometimes you just need to let her have her big, fun adventures," Shelby explains as she sits on the sofa. She pats the space next to her, pleased when Quinn immediately does as encouraged and sits next to her.

"It's silly though, mama," Quinn states. "She thinks she's Batman, and then she thinks she's Spartacus."

"No," Shelby shakes her head, "Santana doesn't think she is anyone. She just likes to pretend," Shelby corrects Quinn. "Your sister has _so_ much energy, and she's using it all up in a fun way. There's no harm in letting her play pretend, whether she's Batman, Spartacus, or even Batticus!" Shelby grins. "Just let her play her games. If she's being annoying, then you just let me know, but if she's just playing her games...there's no reason to stop her," Shelby states kindly.

"Yeah, I guess," Quinn nods, looking a little ashamed of herself.

"If she asks you questions about the missing clothes, will you please play along?" Shelby questions her. "Just think up a solid alibi," she winks, making Quinn giggle.

"Okay, mama," Quinn smiles, "I'll play along." Shelby smiles sweetly at her girl and leans forward, tenderly kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, my good girl."

0-00-0

Shelby sings softly to herself as she walks downstairs, looking around for her girls. She walks into the living room and finds Brittany laying on the sofa and staring at the television, her pacifier dangling from her lips. She smiles when her baby girl giggles at the cartoon on the screen and leans against the door frame, content to just watch her youngest girl smile at the television screen.

"No go there." Shelby grins when she hears Brittany whisper to Scooby and Shaggy to stay out of the big, scary mansion. "No go." It reminds Shelby of when the adult versions of her girls watch horror movies, the three of them always yelling at the screen whenever a dumb character decides to go for a walk in the woods when there's a killer on the loose. "Uh oh!" Shelby can't hold back her chuckle, and Brittany whips her head around to face her, a wide grin spreading across her lips. "Mama," Brittany coos.

"Hey there, angel," Shelby smiles as she walks across to the sofa. She comes to a stop at the back of the sofa and leans over it, placing a sweet kiss to the tip of Brittany's nose. "Mama came to find you because it's almost time for lunch, are you hungry?" Shelby asks, already knowing the answer.

"Hungry, mama," Brittany confirms, nodding desperately and clutching her tummy. Shelby rolls her eyes. The way Brittany acts, anyone would think Shelby never let her eat. "Food now," Brittany states as she scrambles to her feet and rushes around the sofa. "Come, mama." Shelby laughs lightly and allows Brittany to pull her towards the kitchen. She stops short in the doorway and almost laughs out loud when she notices what Santana is up to.

"Where's the clothes, perp?" Santana demands as she shines her torch in Quinn's face, her brow furrowed as she stares her older sister down. Quinn, to her credit, is playing along as much as she can. The girl merely wincing at the bright light and shrugging. "Let me help you, Quinn," Santana states in an adorably stern voice, and Shelby can only imagine where the girl had heard that before.

"I was with mama," Quinn states lamely. "I don't know where your clothes are," Quinn adds, attempting to placate her younger sister. "Mama," Quinn lets out in a helpless tone, her hazel eyes pleading with Shelby to help her.

"Food!" Brittany interrupts, and Shelby is surprised to see that Brittany had already plonked herself down into her special booster chair, the girl apparently unfazed by the antics of her sisters.

"Honey, your sister has a really good alibi," Shelby states as she finally steps all the way into the kitchen. "Maybe you should let her go. You can always question her again later if you find more evidence," Shelby reasons.

"Mama, I'm Batman," Santana whines, "you can't call me honey. Don't abarrass me at work," Santana complains.

"Embarrass," Shelby corrects her with a fond smile. "I'm sorry, Batman," Shelby adds as she holds her hands up, "I won't embarrass you whilst you're working." Santana nods, seemingly accepting her mama's apology.

"You were Spartacus earlier," Quinn remarks, rolling her eyes so violently that Shelby is convinced they're about to roll right out of her pretty head.

"Spartacus is," Santana falters, her brow furrowing as she thinks for a moment. "Spartacus is taking a nap!" she exclaims after a few seconds. "Batman had to take over." Shelby bites down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing at Santana's response. Right, Santana, a nap.

"A nap?" Quinn questions in disbelief, not missing the warning glance that Shelby shoots her.

"Yep," Santana nods. "He yelled out, _I am SLEEPY, _and then he just felled down," she explains, as though it's the most obvious scenario in the world.

"Hungry!" Brittany yells, the girl not at all pleased that dumb sleepy superheroes are distracting her mama from giving her food. She notices that her mama still hasn't moved towards the fridge and lets out a long suffering sigh, allowing her forehead to drop down onto the surface of the table.

"How about you take a break for lunch, Batman," Shelby suggests, more than happy to indulge her girl. If she wants to be Batman, then Batman she shall be! Santana falters, adorably wrinkling her nose as she studies her mama.

"Batman can't get spanked. Right, mama?" Santana innocently questions, ignoring yet another eye roll from Quinn.

"Well that's where you're wrong," Shelby says lightly. "Batman can most definitely get spanked." Santana's eyes widen,

"oh." Santana immediately switches her torch off and sits down properly on her seat. "Lunch is a good idea." Shelby smirks. Batman may be super smart and tough, but mama will always win.

"Have a seat, Quinn," Shelby instructs her as she moves around the kitchen, collecting everything they'll need for lunch. "And remember what I said to you," she adds, shooting Quinn a stern look. Quinn nods, looking suitably chastised. Shelby makes a mental note to keep an eye on Santana and Quinn's interactions this afternoon and pulls the already prepared sandwiches out of the fridge.

"Cheeeeeese!" Brittany breathes out, her eyes wide with glee as she stares at the plate of sandwiches in her mama's hands.

"That's right, sweet girl," Shelby grins as she puts the plate on the table, not at all surprised when Brittany immediately grabs one, the girl all but inhaling it. "Slow down, honey," Shelby states as she sits down at the table with her girls, "nobody is going to take it away from you," she teases.

"The clothes stealer might," Santana interjects, and Brittany looks downright horrified at the mere thought of someone taking her food away from her.

"Don't worry, Britt," Quinn says as she gently pats her sister's arm, "the clothes _thief_ won't take your sandwiches. "That's why he's called the clothes thief, he only steals clothes," she adds in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Clothes stealer," Santana corrects Quinn as she munches on her own sandwich.

"Stealer doesn't make sense," Quinn shoots back.

"I'm Batman," Santana shrugs, "I don't have to make sense." Quinn opens her mouth to argue with Santana, but stops when Shelby meaningfully clears her throat. Her mama's eyes are easy to read and the message is clear; stop.

The rest of lunch is relatively peaceful, and Shelby is glad that she had been able to go back to working on her laptop whilst the girls ate. She doesn't want to do much more work today, she'd much rather join in with the fun that her girls are having. She can always go back to her work once the girls are asleep. Although, she had been a little distracted by Brittany suspiciously guarding her sandwiches from the clothes stealer. You know, just in case.

"I'm going back to work, mama," Santana announces as she noisily scrapes her chair along the kitchen floor, the girl surprising Shelby when she continues to pull the chair out of the kitchen. What on earth is that girl up to now? With a small sigh, Shelby glances at Quinn and realizes she needs to have a little talk with her before she goes to check on Santana's shenanigans.

"I already warned you, Quinn," Shelby begins, "lay off of Santana. She's just having a little fun, and I'm sure she'd much prefer that her big sister had some fun with her instead of making fun of her," she states firmly. "Now, it's perfectly okay if you don't want to play her game, but leave her alone about it. Got it?"

"Yes, mama," Quinn mumbles. Shelby watches out of the corner of her eye as Brittany rushes after Santana,

"maybe you and I can have a little fun," Shelby suggests. "It looks like Brittany is desperate to be on Batman's team, so maybe we should make it a little more interesting," she grins. Quinn's eyebrows widen in surprise,

"you wanna be the bad guys?" Quinn gasps.

"Well, I already hid Santana's clothes," Shelby smiles, "I guess I already am the clothes stealer," she chuckles. "What do you say, baby girl? Are you on team mama?"

"Yes!" Quinn immediately agrees. This definitely sounds like something she could have some fun with. "Maybe we should have a hostage, mama," she quickly adds, her eyes gleefully lighting up. Shelby laughs at the mischievous grin on Quinn's face, and she soon matches it.

"I'll go get Bugs!"

_**To be continued... please review. The 2nd (and final) part will be posted on Monday.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters. It all belongs to Fox and RIB. Any characters you do not recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews for the first part. I really only write these little side stories because I missed writing FP. I can't wait for you guys to see the sequel and prequel.**_

_**R&R please.**_

**Part 2**

Santana's eyes widen as she gazes at her empty bed, her head twisting from side to side as she moves her gaze around her whole bedroom. Bugs had been on her bed, Santana is sure of it. She had left him there after questioning him, but now he's gone. Realization fills Santana's eyes, and she sprints out of her bedroom with her cape flying behind her. She runs straight to Brittany's room, where she had left her sister with strict instructions to draw crime scene photos.

"Look!" Brittany exclaims as she proudly holds up her drawings for Santana to see. Santana raises a brow whilst she scrutinizes Brittany's scribbles.

"These are good, Britt," Santana lies, "but we have an emergency!" Brittany's eyes widen and she stares at Santana, her blue eyes suddenly filling with dread.

"Cheese?" Brittany whimpers. Oh god, no. Not her cheese sandwiches. She _knew_ she should have hidden them.

"No," Santana impatiently states. "Your sammiches are fine," she sighs, rolling her eyes when Brittany places her hand to her heart and lets out a relieved sigh. "Bugs has been kidnapped!" Santana tells her, "the clothes stealer musta took him!"

"Oh no!" Brittany gasps. "Gone?"

"Yes," Santana nods, "he's gone. We gotta get him back!" Santana holds her hand out for Brittany to take, her sister immediately grasping it, and she pulls her out of the bedroom. Santana keeps a hold of Brittany's hand until they reach the bottom of the stairs, Brittany isn't allowed to use the stairs by herself, before she drops it and sprints towards the kitchen. She finds her mama and Quinn sitting at the table, her mama working on her laptop and her sister concentrating on a coloring book.

"Everything okay, baby?" Shelby looks up from her computer with a fond smile. Quinn casts her mama a sideways glance, an impressed expression on her features. Her mama is a good actress!

"The clothes stealer took Bugs," Santana tells her. "I need to ask you both some questions again," she adds as she pulls her torch out of the waistband of her underwear. Quinn warily eyes the torch before shooting Shelby a pleading glance.

"Oh, there's no need for your torch," Shelby promises. "We can just give you our alibis and then you can move on in your investigation. Right, Batman?" Shelby's eyes sparkle with amusement as she watches Santana have some kind of internal battle with herself. Santana eyes her mama for a moment, before she shrugs. It's just her mama.

"I guess," Santana relents, disappointment evident in her tone as she shoves the torch back into her waistband. "Brittany, come take notes! I havta integrate mama and Quinn!" Santana yells.

"Interrogate," Shelby kindly corrects her, smiling fondly at her girl. Shelby places her arm on the back of Quinn's chair and plays with the girl's hair, her nails lightly scratching her scalp. It's an attempt to keep Quinn calm, and to hopefully stop her from buckling underneath Santana's questioning scowl.

"I here!" Brittany frantically exclaims, rushing into the room with a notepad in one hand, a bright orange crayon in the other.

"You gots to stop going away, Brittany," Santana scolds her. "You're my helper."

"I sorry," Brittany mumbles, her head dropping and a pout tugging at her lips. Shelby frowns,

"what Batman means," Shelby states, shooting Santana a stern, pointed look, "is that you're the best helper ever. She wants you by her side because you're so, so good at it," Shelby says with a kind smile. "I'm sure Batman is sorry for not saying it so nicely. Right, Batman?" Shelby turns her gaze to Santana and lifts one perfectly manicured brow.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Sorry for being mad, Brittany," Santana sincerely states. "You're a real good helper." As quickly as she became sad, Brittany brightens up and hugs Santana tightly. Santana huffs lightly, it's so not professional to hug like this, but she lightly pats her sister's back, anyway.

"Much better," Shelby murmurs with a nod of approval. She hates seeing any of her girls look sad, but it somehow feels even worse when one of them is sad because of one of their sisters. She watches as Santana guides Brittany to her booster chair, smiling at how tender Santana is being.

"Okay, Britt, are you ready?" Santana questions once she has her sister settled in the booster, her too sitting at the kitchen table.

"Uh huh," Brittany nods, her eyebrows knitting together as the shoots her mama and Quinn a suspicious glare. Oh boy.

"Shelby," Santana begins, but she falters at the sharp look her mama sends her. Oh...right. Santana thinks for a moment, her brow crinkling as she scratches her head. Batman can't call her mama 'cause Batman doesn't have a mama. Santana pouts, that's super sad. Everyone should have their mama around.

"Santana," Shelby murmurs as she gently nudges her arm. Santana looks up quickly. Oh yeah. Focus, Batman!

"Ms Corcoran?" Santana tries, waiting until she receives a nod of approval to continue. "Kay, Ms Corcoran," Santana nods, pleased. "Do you know what happened to Bugs?"

"No, Batman," Shelby responds soberly, "I do not know what happened to Bugs." Quinn stifles a grin, her mama is good. Real good. She glances across at Brittany as the girl furiously scribbles with her crayon, Brittany's tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Quinn rolls her eyes, Brittany isn't even writing real words...or even letters, she's literally just scribbling.

"Quinn, do _you_ know what happened to Bugs?" Santana demands, an adorably stern expression on her face.

"No, Batman," Quinn says with a shake of her head. Santana frowns. Hmmm. These people are clearly innocent.

"Okay," Santana nods. "Brittany, we gots to go interview other people now," Santana states. Quinn waits until her two sisters have left the room before she lets her grin break out. Santana didn't even know they were bluffing!

"It seems, Quinn, that your sister's interrogation skills need some work," Shelby remarks, chuckling lightly. Santana had obviously been relying on shining her torch in their face to make up for the lack of questions she had, but mama is much too smart and put a stop to that.

"She's never gonna work out it was us, mama!" Quinn crows, smiling gleefully at Shelby. "We're evil geniuses!"

"Indeed we are, baby girl, indeed we are," Shelby nods. She closes the lid of her laptop and stands up, are you ready for the next stage, my girl?"

"Yes!" Quinn grins, "let's do it, mama!"

"Alright, Q bear," Shelby murmurs, glancing out at the hallway to ensure that Santana isn't there. "You go get some paper and a pen, I'll get the rope," she winks. Quinn smirks at her mama, they're so gonna win this.

0-00-0

Santana wanders into the kitchen to find it empty, and she scowls deeply. Where on earth are her suspects?! Placing her hands on her hips, Santana surveys the kitchen with a critical eye and immediately notices that one of the chairs is missing. With a huff, Santana glances behind her and is glad to see that Brittany is silently waiting for her. Finally, her helper is doing her job correctly! Santana walks towards the table and pauses when she sees a note. She picks it up and then pauses again, another frown spreading across her features.

"Clothes stealer?" Santana calls out loudly, listening carefully for a response and sighing when she doesn't get one. "Clothes stealer!" she tries again, desperation creeping into her tone, "I can't read!" she wails. Clearly, her mama and sister had got way too involved in their part of the game to stop and think it through properly. They had left a note, thinking they were being smart, but without actually realizing that they were leaving a note for a five year old and a toddler.

"Ba'man?" Santana rolls her eyes at her sister's mispronunciation of her name, but she doesn't correct her. She doesn't want to accidentally make Brittany sad again. "Gone?"

"Yeah, Britt," Santana sighs. "Mama and Quinn are gone, and I can't read the note," Santana pouts. A loud thud echoes from the basement, just in time to stop Santana from feeling bad about the note, and two heads whip around to stare at the basement door.

"No," Brittany states firmly. She is _not_ investigating that noise. She does not like that basement. Nuh uh. No way. Absolutely not. "No," she repeats, her voice a mere whisper this time.

"We gots to, Britt," Santana says, sounding much braver than she actually feels. "The clothes stealer must be in the basement," she adds softly. Santana chews on her bottom lip, her eyes never leaving the basement door. To say that she feels uncertain, would be an understatement.

"No," Brittany whimpers, "no go." Santana gazes at her sister and feels bad. Santana may be scared of the basement, but Brittany looks downright terrified and it's Santana's job, as her big sister, to protect her.

"It's okay, Brittany," Santana reassures her. "You got Batman to look after you! You just gotta stay behind me, and it'll be okay," Santana promises.

"Pwomise?" Brittany questions, sadly gazing at her big sister and whimpering when she hears another thump from the basement.

"I promise," Santana nods as she holds out her pinkie, "pinkie swear." Brittany loops her pinkie with her sister's one, and they keep them looped as they slowly shuffle towards the basement door, Brittany slightly behind Santana.

"Scared. Need mama," Brittany mumbles.

"I don't know where mama is," Santana murmurs, feeling bad for her little sister. "It's okay, Batman's got you," she adds reassuringly. Brittany doesn't look reassured in the slightest, but the alternative is to wait up here by herself and she certainly doesn't want to do that! Santana slowly leads her little sister towards the basement door and tentatively reaches out for the handle,

"come on down, Batman! We're waiting for you!" Santana and Brittany share a surprised stare. They know that voice!

"Mama!" Brittany cheers.

"She's the clothes stealer!" Santana exclaims and Brittany gasps. Traitor!

"Get mama!" Brittany states with a determined scowl. "Get!" Santana nods and yanks open the basement door, glaring down at her mama and sister as they smugly grin at her. Santana pulls her pinkie away from Brittany's and holds onto her whole hand instead, even in her rush to get downstairs she doesn't forget that her sister, and sidekick, needs help.

"Well, well, well," Shelby smirks as she leans against the dryer, her hands folded across her chest. "We meet again, Batman." Santana glares at her mama before her gaze moves around the room, her glare intensifying when she sees that Quinn is holding her clothes.

"Bad!" Brittany exclaims, pointing at her mama. She'd totally be made to stand in the corner if she did something like this! Santana gestures for Brittany to stop talking now, this is _her_ case.

"You have to go to jail now," Santana states simply as she steps towards her mama. She freezes, though, when something catches her eye. Santana gapes at her beloved stuffed toy, Bugs, as the poor toy sits on the kitchen chair, rope wrapped around his chest and binding him to the chair. "Bugs!" Santana cries, turning to face Shelby with a scandalized expression on her face.

"You can have Brittany!" Santana tells her, ignoring Brittany's insulted gasp. "Gimme Bugs, you can have Brittany!" Shelby bites down on her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling and battles to stay in character.

"Very well," Shelby states. "Quinn, untie Bugs," she adds, giving Quinn a serious nod. Quinn does as she is told and offers the stuffed toy to Shelby, who shakes her head. "Make the exchange, Quinn." Quinn shoots Shelby a panicked glance, but is calmed when Shelby winks at her. Her mama has a plan. Stepping forward, Quinn holds Bugs out for Santana to take, watching her sister carefully.

"No swap me," Brittany scolds Santana, accidentally distracting Santana just long enough for Shelby to lunge forward and grab her little batman.

"I've got you now, Batman!" Shelby animatedly yells. She's actually enjoying this. Shelby's lithe fingers find Santana's ribs and she tickles her mercilessly, eliciting adorable giggles from Santana. "Game's up, Batman, you've been captured," Shelby dramatically announces. Quinn laughs loudly and dances out of reach of Santana's flailing arms, keeping Bugs firmly in her grasp.

"Britt, get Bugs!" Santana yells out in desperation, giggling against her will as her mama continues to tickle her as she struggles to escape.

"Nope," Brittany says, popping the P. Her sister had just tried to give them to the clothes stealer in exchange for her toy, there's no way Brittany is going to help her now! "You bad," she soberly states, purposely turning her head away from Santana.

"You can be on our team, Britt," Quinn offers, grinning at her mama. They did it. They beat Batman. Maybe these games aren't so bad after all. Brittany nods and moves across the basement to stand next to Quinn, and accepting the pacifier her sister offers her. Brittany is definitely glad she changed sides now, who knows how many of her pacifiers Quinn had taken! She pops it into her mouth and watches smugly as her mama deals with Batman.

"I give up! I give up! I'm gonna pee!" Shelby instantly stops tickling when she hears those magic words.

"We beat half dressed Batman!" Quinn cheers, treating Bugs as a pompom and waving the poor little guy around. Santana glares at Quinn, but doesn't fight anymore, merely slumping against her mama.

"I got you, my little Santana," Shelby murmurs fondly as she kisses Santana's cheek, her arms still wrapped around her girl.

"Mama, you ruined it," Santana complains, but it it half hearted. "I didn't lose," she sincerely states. "I found the clothes stealer, I know who it was. I didn't havta catch them." Shelby chuckles lightly and nods, Santana makes a good point. She glances across at Brittany and Quinn, smiling as they both play with Bugs. Quinn pretending to make the toy talk to entertain her littlest sister, both of them apparently over their little game. Shelby turns her gaze to the girl in her arms and laughs when Santana yawns loudly, the excitement of their has seemingly wore her out.

"You did good, my badly dressed superhero."

_**-FIN-**_

_**Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear what you thought of this little story. More FP stories soon!**_


End file.
